The Heffley Family's Minivan
This is a minivan owned by Greg's Family. The Trade At first, Frank had got a sports car, but Susan disagreed with the sports car and was disappointed that Frank bought a car without her permission. Frank said that this was the car he always wanted, so Susan let him keep it. Greg got the best student of the week award from school. Greg wanted Frank to put it on the car, but Frank said it would mess his car up, so Greg gave it to Manny so he could put it on his wagon or something, but Manny put it on the door of the sports car instead. Greg ripped the bumper sticker off with some steel wool, but the paint scraped off and Susan told Frank that the Sports car was not good, so she made Frank exchange it for a minivan. This happened in Cabin Fever. Family Road Trip In The Long Haul they take it for a family road trip. Greg is forced to sit in the back seat with lots of stuff there and since the windows there couldn't open, he would get no ventilation. Later, due to Rodrick's chewing gum, the sunroof stops working. Frank uses a chewing gum to make his own sunroof, but due to rain it gets destroyed. Later, the mechanic tells them that they would need to have the heater at full temperature so that the engine doesn't overheat. They later escape from the Beardos, forget to turn it on and the engine overheats and they later run over a bottle and punctures a tire. Later some Spanish guys give them a lift. It is later sent to the mechanic, meanwhile Greg's parents both try out for new driver licenses. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Double Down *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Getaway Gallery Heffley Car.png Trivia *The minivan appears to be a mid 2001-2007 Dodge Caravan or Chrysler Town and Country, which might explain why it was used when Frank Heffley bought it. **However, when the rear of the Beardo's minivan is seen (mentioned to be the same as the Heffley's, but purple), it looks more like an older design Ford Windstar. It's unknown if this inaccuracy was intentional or not. * According to Greg, the car has Cheerios all over the seats. *The Heffley's often borrow a station wagon if they have to carry a lot of loads, however in The Long Haul they use the Minivan, despite carrying a lot of stuff. *In the movie, it is of cyan color. *Susan also has a car, which is a minivan. It appears in few of the earlier books. * In the movie series, the Minivan appears to be a 2002-2005 Ford Explorer in Rodrick Rules and Dog Days but later changed into a 2011-2014 Toyota Sienna Limited as seen in The Long Haul preview. * The vehicle has a Tow Hitch * Frank Heffley also owned a four seat car. Category:Vehicles Category:Miscellaneous Category:Items Category:Objects Category:The Heffley Family Category:Susan Heffley Category:Frank Heffley